


You Got Fixed Up To The Nines

by plinys



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance Hunter should never be allowed to wear a suit again, unless she was going to be allowed to take it off of him with desperate hands as soon as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Fixed Up To The Nines

**Author's Note:**

> Because a certain someone requested Skyelance smut.
> 
> Also this has been finished for like a week and I only just now realized I forgot to post it - oops im trash.

How they managed to make it through the mission without tearing each other’s clothing off will never cease to amaze her.

She blamed the suit.

Lance Hunter should never be allowed to wear a suit again, unless she was going to be allowed to take it off of him with desperate hands as soon as possible.

Sitting through an entire mission, and  pretending that she wasn’t affected in the slightest when he glanced her way and wiggled his eyebrows at her in a way that was clearly some sort of silent innuendo that Skye couldn’t possibly miss, had been enough of a struggle.

Now though that everything had gone perfectly, and she’d uploaded the information they’d been sent in to get to the rest of the team, there was nothing stopping them from doing what she had spent the last few hours imagining.

And if the hand that was currently inching its way up her thigh as she typed on the computer in the dimly lit hotel room that was their impromptu safe house was anything to go by, then she wasn’t the only one with those thoughts on her mind.

“There we go,” Skye says, pushing the laptop away, “now we just have to find a way to pass the time till our extraction team gets here.”

“Any ideas on how we might do that, love?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she says, playing at coy, while her hands that had formerly been occupied drift down over his chest tugging at his tie, “maybe I’ll take a nap, or there was this article I wanted to read-“

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence, but she doesn’t mind, because that had sort of been the point.

His lips are eager against hers, and part their urgency has to do with the fact that an extraction team will probably be there in an hour, but another part of it is something that is just so _them_ that it sends sparks down her spine.

She tugs on his tie crushing the fabric between her fingers like a lifeline, only releasing it he pulls back with a little smirk and says, “perhaps, we should move this to somewhere more comfortable.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

She takes control once they get to the bed pushing him back onto it with a little more force than was probably necessary, but then again, she’d been wanting to do this all night.

He looks like a picture from the cover of one of those grocery store romance novels, smirking up at her like he’s all that in his slightly rumpled suit, but with wide eyes that know he’s looking at a goddess.

Skye wishes she had a camera so that she could capture this picture forever, but her phone is too far away, and she’s far too eager to see what he looks like without the suit nearly off to be bothered with taking any time to appreciate the view.

“I know you want to tie me up,” he says as if reading her mind, and okay – this isn’t the first time they’ve been in this position before, “but I’d really rather our extraction team not find my handcuffed to the bed.”

“I was going to use your tie,” she replies with a smirk, but she forgoes her plans to take control in that fashion and instead reaches behind her back to unzip her dress, watching the way his eyes follow her every move, until the glittering fabric hits the ground. Then his eyes jump back up to hers and they’re blown wide with want now, want that isn’t even bothered to be disguised.

So she gives him what he wants, what _she_ wants, and joins him  on the bed straddling his lips, leaning down as though to kiss him only to stop mere inches from his lips. It’s then that she rolls her hips forward grinding down into him. 

He groans in frustration beneath her, “bloody hell, woman, you can’t just-“

“Yes, I can,” Skye insists, “and you like it.”

“I’d like it better if you weren’t such a tease,” Lance points out.

She wants to tell him to have patience, but they really don’t have the time, so instead she says, “I’d like it better if you were wearing less.”

“That’s a bit hard to fix when you’re sitting on me.”

Skye doesn’t say anything to that, just raises her hips off of his and props herself up over him, giving that kiss that she had teased him with before.

Initially his hands jump to her sides, before he stops the motion, and though she cannot see where his hands go when they release her, his shuffling beneath her is enough of an indicator that he’s taken the hint and taken to getting off his pants.

She means to lean back, and resume her teasing, but her new position is not as steady as the one before, and all too quickly their positions shift, Lance taking control and pressed her into the mattress this time.

Skye does her best to glare up at him when he pulls back, but it’s hard to do so as she watches him rid himself of the suit jacket, work his tie off over his neck, before moving his fingers to the buttons of his dress shirt.

It really is a nice show.

As he moved to get rid of his clothing, she did the same, wiggling to the side to unclasp her bra and then sliding her panties down.

“Condom,” she asks, as she watches him.

And he nods his head, shifting to grab the previously abandoned suit jacket and pull one out of the pocket.

“Somebody came prepared,” she remarks.

“Somebody remembered that their partner is a minx, who can never seem to be satisfied,” he parrots her tone.

“Not that you mind.”

“Not that I mind,” he echoes, before doing what she had been waiting for him to do since the moment they saw each other at that stupid party and had to pretend that they had no clue who the other person was.

Her back arches off the bed as he rocks inside of her, and really it was moments like this that made Skye wonder how they were able to do anything other than this. It was moments like this that she would remember later, standing in the middle of the base drinking coffee and suddenly wanting to jump his bones right there in front of everybody.

But now they were alone, and with each thrust of his hips, she was being brought closer and closer to oblivion.  

“God, fuck, Lance, fuck.”

“Very eloquent, love,” he teased, but her brought his lips down to meet hers in time with his next thrust and she clung onto that, onto the feeling of him being there inside of her, grounding her to reality.

His hands teased at her breasts, before one of them moved further south, and even though they had done this plenty of times before, she never ceased to be amazed at how well he knew his way around the female body.

A part of her had wondered once if she ought to be jealous of that.

But it was hard to think about being jealous when he was rocking against her core, bringing the bliss that had escaped her for much of the evening.

Her phone lets out a shrill noise from its place on the floor, and while normally Skye could have cared less at the moment it was a bit of a more pressing matter.

“That’s your cue to hurry up,” Skye says, before meeting his lips for a deep and desperate kiss, pulling back only as he snaps his hips forward again, causing her to gasp out against his mouth before falling back onto the bed.

He doesn’t respond to her taunt in any way other that looking particularly smug before his fingers find her clit again, rubbing hard against her in time with his thrusts.

She’s over the edge, and taking him with her, soon enough.

There’s a moment there before he pulls out, and before they clean themselves up where she thinks this could almost be something romantic.

But that moment is gone as soon as she rolls over to grab her phone off the floor, and squints at the screen, before reading off, “ETA is fifteen minutes.”

“So that means I need to put on pants?”

She laughs, rolling back over on the bed to look up at him, and replies, “ _eventually.”_

 

 


End file.
